The Wolf
by Little Red Puppy
Summary: What if there was another outsider besides the cat? Here we find out what happends when you throw in an abused wolf looking for a companion? Yeah really sucky summery WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own Kayne. Hope you enjoy, please read and review. Thank you.**

The Wolf

Chapter 1

Everyone was on edge as they lingered in the backyard of the main house, no one knew why they where all called for dinner with the God since it wasn't the New Year yet, even the forgotten cat was called to the dinner. The kids out of all where the ones taking it the hardest; some sat huddled together while others sat alone, no one talked. Some picked fights just to get their minds off of their surroundings; "What did you call me?!"

"Do I need to say it slower so you can understand me? I said Stupid-Cat." A grey hair boy spoke slower while glaring at a boy with orange hair.

The boy with the orange hair snarled at him as he lunged only to be flung across the yard in one swift movement. "Well it looks like Kyo got his ass handed to him again," a boy with white hair and black roots sighed as he leaned back with a little girl sitting beside him.

"Yup," everyone agreed and sniffed the air smelling something sweet, it smelled like cotton candy then heard someone singing softly:

"Such a lonely day, and it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life." they looked for the owners voice but couldn't find it as they started to hum then sung again, "Such a lonely day, should be banned. It's a day I can't stand. Such a lonely day, shouldn't exist. It's a day that I'll never miss." They looked over to the far side where they saw a boy with black hair and piercing that sang with a brown cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey! You know this is private property," the boy with the white hair shouted out to him but he just gazed at them with a far away look and walked over to them.

"I was invited," he told them then looked over at a man with half his bangs covering his right eye who just nodded and went back to his own cigarette. Everyone was confused, did he know him. But before they could ask him who he was, he started to walk away singing, "And if you go, I wanna go with you. And if you die, I wanna die with you. Take your hand and walk away..." His voice was soft and quite to the ears but held deep depression.

"Who was that guy?" Kyo asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know but he was hot!" A girl with long brown hair shouted as she squealed.

By the time dinner was ready everyone was so uptight that they jumped at every sound. They all sat at a large table where they waited for their so called God, but was confused when they saw an empty seat a next to his. "Is there someone coming to dinner with us?" Someone asked and everyone shrugged.

The door slid open and they all paled as they looked over at a boy with short black hair who was their God, "It's so nice to see all of you." He smiled at them as he walked in and the boy from before walked in behind him. "We have a _very_ special guest joining us." They both sat down at the table and everyone looked at each other confused, they never brought anyone but family to the table let alone anyone into the main house. "This is the Wolf."

"The _Wolf_?" They all muttered.

"Yes, the older version, even older than the story of the cat. The rightful pet of mine, Akito, the God." Everyone felt their stomachs knot, another tyrant who would torture them as much as the boy who sat at the head of the table. They all looked at him nervously to find him studying all of them with cold green eyes that for some reason excited them.

Akito reached out to touch the boy but he jerked away from him, "Don't touch me." he told him in a deathly silent voice.

"You will not speak to me like that!" Akito hissed at him as he reached out to touch him again and had the same reaction.

The boy glared at him which even scared the God, "Look, I'm going to tell you this one last time. Do. Not. Touch. Me. I don't even care if that counts as biting the hand that feeds me." He slowly pulled his hand away from him and everyone was surprised. Did the God just back down from his supposedly pet wolf? They all held down their smirks as they all turned to eat.

The wolf didn't eat anything even when the older man from before had put food onto his plate. The boy with the grey hair beside him couldn't help but feel energetic by being him near him, but he looked over at him when he heard his stomach growl and all he did was stare at the food.

By the time dinner had finished Akito was pretty pissed at being snapped at by his pet, so when the little girl with the orange brown hair walked in front of him he raised his hand to slap her out of his way. But before the hit could land a fist met his nose sending him flying into the wall which crumbled at the force. "I couldn't that, as touching me." The wolf told him in a growl as he looked down at the ground and stood up straight. Everyone's jaw dropped when he did that, he was so fast! One moment they where all awaiting to hear the sound of a slap and the little girl to fall to the floor but all they heard was the crunching sound of Akito's nose breaking. The boy looked up as he cracked his knuckles making his way over to Akito who was still in shock from being hit.

He bent down so that he crouched at his feet; "Do you need to smack little girls around to feel big, huh? Because if that's the case I might as well just do it right back to you since you're going to be a little bitch, and I don't mean that in a good term, and hurt someone who hasn't even done anything to you." He snarled at him in a low voice as his green eyes started to turn gold.

"I am God! You can not treat me like this! I can do whatever---!"

"Shut up!" The boy shouted at him and he quickly shut his mouth, "Fine. Then I'll take their punishment, you have any beef with them then you can deal it to me. But do know, if I catch any whiff; meaning if I see anything that is wrongs with them let it be physical or mental. I'll kill you. And I can smell when people are lying to me, no one can escape me."

Akito spoke when he paused, "You wouldn't really kill me..."

"You wanna bet?" he smiled at him baring his fangs, "I've killed before and I'm not afraid to do it too the likes of you." Everyone in the room could feel the tension as they talked, completely ignoring their presence. He stood up abruptly which made them all flinch, mainly Akito who still laid sprawled out on the floor. "I'm going out for a smoke." He left the room and everyone watched him leave.

"Hatori, Shigure, Kureno! Help me!" Akito shouted at them and they quickly went to his side helping him up and moved him to Hatori's office.

The rest of the family quickly left after the wolf who sat outside with his head back as the sweet smelling of his smoke raised into the air. "So, what's your name?" The boy with the white hair asked.

"I'm Kayne Chaos Wolf. All of you?"

A man with long silver hair came up dressed in a purple dress who introduced all of them, "Well my name my good boy is Ayame, and this is my cute little brother Yuki!" He smiled as he hugged the boy with the grey hair who tensed and hit him upside the head. "Oww!"

"Let me do the introducing," Yuki told them, "This is Kisa, Kagura, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Ritsu, Rin, and the three that are helping Akito is Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted as he was left out.

"And that is the Stupid Cat." They all shivered as Kayne looked them all over, Kisa, the girl Akito was going to hit, walked over to him and sat on his lap kissing his cheek which everyone was surprised at seeing how she was a very shy girl even more so when she was with new people.

"Hello," he smiled at her and put his cigarette out so it wouldn't bother her. She blushed and his smile widened as he made a quick movement holding her close which scared everyone. "Aww you're such a cute tigress!" He cuddled her and she cuddled him back which made all of them relax.

"How'd you know she was a tiger?" Hiro asked as he glared at them.

Kayne moved his gaze to the boy and he took a few steps back, "I have a good sense of smell little lamb."

"I'd be a good boy with him Hiro," Rin told him and everyone stared, she was talking! "He's the big bad wolf, and he eats little stray lambs like you for dinner." She smirked at him when she saw the terror on his face.

"Aww I'm not that mean..." He pouted with his chin resting on top of Kisa's head.

"You just knocked Akito on his ass without any fear, you're pretty big and mean. But I think that is what makes us all respect and love you already." Haru told him with a small smile as he walked over to them and sat at his feet.

"You love me?" Kayne smirked raising one of his brows that had three piercing in it.

"I wouldn't mind you f---..."

"Hey hey hey! There are kids!" He shouted at him as he covered Kisa's ears making her giggle. "Maybe later."

Everyone stared, "You're gay?"

"No. I'm bi." He told them with a shrug and they all blushed. Kayne's face lit up as he looked at all of them, "Guys! Come on you just met me, I'm not good looking or anything!"

Before anyone could say anything the three men came out of the main house and looked over at Rin, "He wants to see you." They all grew silent as she got up and walked inside.

"So how are you liking you're new family Kayne?" Hatori asked looking over at him to see Kisa sitting on his lap.

"New family?" Kyo asked.

"Of corse he's our family, he's part of the Zodiac isn't he stupid cat." Yuki replied and Kyo growled at him.

"Well we haven't seen him change now have we?" He snapped at him.

After he said that Kayne stood up placing Kisa to the side to quickly walk into the main house with them all following. He flung the sliding door open and there on the floor was Rin with a swollen cheek as Akito stood standing over her then looked at Kayne who's eyes turned back to gold. "So what are you going to do wolf?" He asked with a smirk. A snarl came out of Kayne as he took a step towards him making him take a few steps back away from him.

"What am I going to do. What am I going to do?" He asked and then a puff of black smoke filled the room. There where Kayne once stood now stands a black wolf who's lips where curled back showing off his ivory fangs as his fur stood on end. "Well I could kill you..." He snapped his jaws at him then lunged at him sinking his fangs into his arm making him shriek in pain. He would have done more but he heard the others whimper so he jumped away from him and stood in front of them, blood dripping from his jaws. "Do it again and I will end you're life! Pathetic worms like you who have things handed to them and treat others like shit can rot in Hell, and I'd gladly be the one too send you to the pit." He snarled and Akito quickly ran out of the room.

While he was snarling at Akito, Rin had stood up only to fall back to the ground, Kayne tucked his tail with his ears back he whimpered as he lightly licked at her cheek to have her arms wrap around him. No one moved, no one said anything as Rin held onto Kayne as her body shook a bit, well until he transformed back into his human form which made all of them blush then stare in horror.

Kayne's body was covered in deep cuts that bleed as he turned his body away from a blushing Rin, "Can someone hand me my clothes?" He blushed out.

When he was dressed they all went back outside to sit while Kayne smoked his sweet smelling cigarettes while Rin hugged his arm. "So..." Kagura asked looking over at him, "where did you get those cuts?"

He took a deep breath then let it slip past his lips, "Family, the streets, and some are self inflected." Everyone snapped their gaze towards him and he took another deep breath of the smoke, "Mainly family, no one can really lay a finger on me."

Again, before any one could say anything, Hatori came back out and looked at Kayne, "He'd like to see you."

Rin held onto his arm tightly while he just smiled at her then kissed her forehead lightly, "He can't lay a finger on me." He told them then went inside. When he came out, which wasn't long after he had gone in he came out with a wide smile, "Well it seems I'm stayin with Shigure and his crew."

"Where? We don't have any space for you." Kyo said looking up from where he leaned on a tree.

"Well maybe we'll just kick you out so he can have your room." Yuki growled at him.

"Why that's sweet of you Kyo!" Shigure smiled and they looked over at him, "It's so nice of you to let Kayne to sleep with you."

Kyo's face lit up as he shouted, "I don't want some gay ass dog sleeping with me!"

"Oh don't worry pussy cat," Kayne smiled at him with his eyes closed, "I won't rape you... much..."

"Kayne can stay with me if there's no room for him at uncle Gure." Kisa whispered holding onto Kayne's fingertips.

He leaned down and swooped her into his arms nuzzling his nose into her cheek, "God you're so cute!" He cooed her and she blushed.

"If he can't stay with you guys he can sure as Hell stay with us," Kagura motioned as Rin nodded. "He could even stay in my bed."

"Oh Hell no." Rin snapped at her and Kayne laughed a bit.

"Down ladies, I'll come and visit but I won't do what you're thinking of. I'll sleep on the couch if I have too."

By the time they reached home it was dark and the lights in the house were on. "Aw Tohru must have stayed up too see us home." Shigure smiled as they walked up the steps and opened the door. "My dear Tohru we have returned! With a new family member!"

"Tohru?" Kayne asked as he walked in and saw a girl come out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home everyone!" She smiled sweetly at them then blushed at the dark beauty of Kayne. "Um hello! I'm Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you."

He smiled back, "Hello Tohru, my name is Kayne Wolf."

"Wolf? But aren't you part of the Sohma family?" She asked.

"I guess I am."

"He's the wolf from the Zodiac." Shigure told her and Kayne looked at him. "Oh she knows, but don't tell anyone else."

"The wolf?" Tohru asked with sparkles in her eyes. "I wanna see! I thought that there was only thirteen animals in the Zodiac?"

"You wanna hear the story of the Wolf?" He asked and she nodded her head so they sat down at the table. "You already know the story of the cat so I'll just get to the point. The Wolf _was_ God's right hand man, his pet as everyone put it. He sat at his feet and was the closest animal to him, but on the night of the feast God asked the Wolf to watch from the shadows of the party hearing word of an attack against them. So the Wolf was forgotten in the shadows as he watched over the animals that where under his care."

She gazed at him with respect and he smiled a bit rubbing the back of his head, "And it seems that you are doing it again." Tohru looked over at Yuki who had spoken, "When we where at the main house he defended Kisa and Rin telling him that if he has a problem with any of us that he would take the punishment."

"I think that he'll more than likely punish Akito then him." Shigure laughed.

Kayne shrugged, "I'm used to being abused by people so why not? I can handle anything he can throw at me, if he dares." He smirked and then they all went to bed, Kayne did end up sleeping on the couch...

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

The next day Kayne walked over to the school waiting by the front gate while everyone was in class about to let out for lunch, he wouldn't be going to school until next week so he could get everything that he needed. So he stood by the gate smoking his cigarettes dressed in dark clothing. He had on baggy black pants with red stitching that had chains hanging off of them, calf high black combat boots with straps and buckles, a black hoddie that had studs and zippers all over it while the front had a white skull with a bullet hole in it's teeth while the eyes where X's. His hair was short in the back and long in the front covering his left eye while he had earrings in both ears but four in his left while he had three eyebrow studs in his right brow and snakebites on his bottom lip. Everyone stared at him and took pictures of him with cameras and cellphones. "Hi hi!" Momiji shouted as he ran and jumped on him giving him a tight hug, "Are you going to be coming here?"

"Seems that way," he smiled as he ruffled his blond hair.

"Cool," Haru smiled at him as he walked over, "So how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Both Haru and Momiji asked looking at each other, "Sweet! That means that you might be in our class!"

"Momiji, Haru, Kayne!" Tohru shouted as she ran over to them.

"Tohru!" They all shouted back waving as Momiji got off of Kayne.

"I knew it was you," she smiled at Kayne.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Some girls came into the class saying a hot Godly man was at the front gate." Yuki told him with a bit of a blush.

Off to the far side hiding in the bushes, "She knows him too?!" A girl shouted as other girls growled. "How dare she speak to not only Kyo, and Prince Yuki, and now even the gothic hunk!"

"If only we could get rid of her," another girl growled as they all nodded.

"Oh look! Prince Yuki is blushing!" A third girl squealed.

"I see," Kayne laughed lightly laying his hand on Yuki's shoulder who only blushed more. "So since I kinda ruined your guy's lunch how about I treat you?" He asked.

"Oh but we couldn't!" Tohru refused.

"Oh there is no problem, it would be a pleasure to serve all of you." He smiled, "If you want you can invite your friends if you want to."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?" She asked looking up at him with a blush.

"I'm sure." He smiled down at her as he rubbed the top of her head.

"Did you guys know that Kayne is fifteen?" Haru asked them.

"He's how old?!"

"Hey Tohru!" A girl with shoulder length dirty blond shouted at her as she waved with a girl who seemed gloomy with long black hair, "Who's you're friend?!"

Kayne slowly turned around and both of the girls stopped walking to stare at him as he stared back. "You're shitting me!" She shouted as she ran towards him. She jumped at him and he caught her in his arms which the Sohma family and Tohru gapped, he didn't transform! "Holy shit! It's Wolf!" She shouted in his ear then kissed him on the lips which made everyone around who was watching stop and stare.

"You got to be shitting me!" Kayne shouted back smiling when the quick kiss ended. "It's the both of you! Arisa, Hana!"

Hana walked over to them and she gave him a small smile as she kissed him as well, "It's been a very long time Wolfy."

"You know each other?" Yuki asked.

"Oh man we go back!" Arisa shouted as she slapped Kayne's shoulder. "Me an him used too role together in the same gang, ahh the old days..." she smiled reminiscing, "What was that one thing that guy said when he had you tied up to a pole?"

Everyone looked over at Kayne, "It's not like that, he was from a different gang and he was going to kill me." He frowned and sighed when they waited to hear what it was that the guy said, "He said that he'd send me to Hell happy."

Everyone but Tohru broke out laughing, well with the additional Hana who only smiled. "I don't get it..." Tohru confused and everyone know looked at her.

"She's so cute and innocent!" Kayne shouted as he launched himself at Tohru knocking her back a few feet in a hug, she blushed madly but happily hugged him back. It wasn't everyday that she could hug a male from the Zodiac family. "Oh wow I'm going to feel so bad being around you."

"Huh? Why?!" She asked now worrying thinking she had done something wrong.

"Because you're so innocent and I'm... well..."

"A sexy crazed fiend who has crude humor and flirts with everyone." Hana finished for him.

"Yeah, that. Thanks for puttin it so blunt." She just continued to smile and patted the top of his head. "So, lunch? I'm buying."

"Hell ya you're buying!" Arisa laughed slapping his shoulder again and they started to walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN_****:_ Sorry that its been so long since I last updated all of my stories but I've been having a bit of a writers block so any ideas for any of my stories would must be appreciated. Like please give me some ideas because I really don't know what to add anymore. And sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter thatn my nomral chapters, I just can't really think of anything else to put into it. Well anyway here is a new chapter, plz R&R!_**

Chapter 2

"So the both of you where in the same gang?" Tohru asked as they sat down at a small burger place.

"Yup! This hound dog got into plenty of trouble!" Arisa smiled as she got him in a headlock and he didn't even fight her.

"Still bailed your ass out of trouble and even out of jail." He smiled up at her and she just rolled her eyes,

"The Yankee was in jail? Who would have thought?" Kyo mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Arisa growled at him as she hopped up about to go over there to and beat him but Kayne yanked her down onto his lap, "And where do you think you're going, hmm?" He asked with no smile on his face as he placed his upper body over hers so she couldn't get free. The Sohma family where defiantly going to ask how he could do that without transforming.

"Let me up Wolfy! I just want to kick his ass!" She shouted almost elbowing him in the crotch.

"Whoa! Can we not hurt my junk?!" He yelped at feeling it and she sat up blushing. "Thank you..." he blushed back giving himself a soft pat from under the table.

"It's not like you can have kids anyway..." she muttered and Kayne grew extremely stiff.

"Un!" Tohru hushed her at how Kayne reacted.

He relaxed a bit as they stared and took a drink with his eyes closed. "I think you upsetted him Uo." Hana told her as she pointed out his clenched jaw.

A girl walked over and he lightly touched her elbow making her stop and blush at them, "My lady can you please take our orders?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"W-why y-yes! What would you like?"

After the orders he let out a long sigh that he had been holding since she had said that, "Are they still doing that to you?" Un asked after awhile looking at him.

"Nope, gots a new fam." He told her, at her raised eyebrow he pointed towards the boys. "I moved in with them just yesterday."

"Kayne you better not be sleeping with Tohru!" Un shouted and they all choked on their drinks.

"I'm not! I'm sleeping on the couch for crying out loud! I wouldn't do anything to her; she's too cute and innocent!" He shouted back at her then turned his body away from her. "Man I have some self control."

"Stop being a baby!" Un hit him in the back and he hissed. "Oh shit! I'm sorry! How bad is it?" She asked as she lifted up his shirt to see the deep cuts.

"Do you really want to see these before we eat?" He asked as he yanked his shirt back down and the food was brought back to them...

Once they finished eating Kayne walked them back to school only to stop at hearing something move in some bushes. "Hold on guys, I think we're being followed." Kayne whispered to them and then slowly stalked over to the bush, "Ah ha!" He shouted and found a group of girls who shrieked. "Whoa I mean you no harm!" He shouted as he covered his ears.

They continued to scream at how their new idol had found them stalking him and that he was even hotter up close. "Can you please stop screaming? I have sensitive ears." He whimpered still with his hands over ears.

"Oh we're sorry!" They screamed then hushed themselves.

There was a long silence and Kayne finally held out his hand, "Hi I'm Kayne Wolf. Nice to meet you."

They looked at his hand and shrieked again with one of the girls falling and Kayne caught her. "Are you okay?!"

She had only passed out for a second but when she noticed that she was in the arms of her new hunk she just passed out again. "Oh don't worry about her... Um Kayne right? You're coming to our school right?"

"Um yeah, next week." He nodded as he handed the girl to the others, the oldest one held down a squeal as their fingers touched.

The girls were so giggly then looked over when they heard Haru speak, "Hey Yuki... isn't that your fan club?"

"Prince Yuki?!" They gasped placing their hands over their mouths then went over to him, "We're so sorry! He's really hot but you'll always be our Prince!"

"Prince?" Kayne asked tilting his head to the side and they squealed.

"We love you!" They shouted and ran off.

"Where they talking to you or me?" Kayne asked walking in step with the others.

"I hope you. You can have them." Yuuki grumbled.

As they were walking back Kayne and Kyo stood still, "My animal senses are tingling..." they both said looking around.

"KYO!" A woman roared as she came out of the sky smashing her foot into Kyo's jaw flinging him across the park and into a few trees.

"Um what's going on...?" Kayne asked leaning over to Yuki who just shook his head.

"Its how she shows her love." Haru told him as he walked over to her. "Hey Kagura." They all waved while Tohru went after Kyo to see if he was alright.

"Hi!" She waved to everyone then went shy as her eyes landed on Kayne, "Hi Kayne..."

"Um hi." He smiled at her and she got up into his face grabbing his hands. "Can... I help you?" He asked almost blushing a little at how she just grabbed his hands and how close she was to his face.

"Um! You're..." she blushed out then hit him hard in the face which made him double back a few feet with a bloody lip. "Ah! I'm sorry! Oh man you're bleeding!" She stared to freak out and he was confused and just stood there blinking as did everyone else.

Un was the first one to say what was on hers, Hana, and Kayne's mind, "You hit him... No one could lay a finger on him! High five!" Un held her hand up to Kagura who looked confused and slowly did it. "You rock!"

"Looks like she got you good." Hana said as she took his face into her hands and moved his face around so she could see the blood dribble down his chin. "Did your lip cut across your fangs?"

All eyes landed on the blood that dripped down his chin, it was such a nicer shade of red... "I guess." he mumbled rubbing the back of his head. By then Tohru and Kyo had come back and she had moved her interest from Kyo's care to Kayne's.

"Kayne! You're lip is bleeding!" Tohru shouted and started to freak out on how she could stop the blood flow.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"But you're bleeding!" Kagura and Tohru shouted.

He just sighed and everyone blushed as his tongue snuck out of his mouth and licked up the blood from his lip and a bit from his chin. It was just tantalizing how his tongue swiped over his blood smearing it until he licked all of it but a little on his chin. "Why was that so hot...?" Haru asked and for some reason everyone just nodded. Haru moved over to him lifting his chin a little and licked the blood from his chin.

"And that wasn't hot?" Kayne smirked a little at him their eyes closed and Haru pressed his lips down onto his.

Everyone slightly gasped as Tohru quickly covered her eyes; well Hana and Un covered her eyes, and stared at the two. When their lips parted Haru's face was a deep shade of red, "Wow..." he breathed out.

So after Kayne had walked everyone back to school he made his way back to Shigure's and sat silently bored at the table with a sigh. "So you took them out to lunch? Did anything happen?" Shigure asked.

"Um met up with some old friends." Kain sighed again looking blankly from the wall to his hands to him. God he was bored with nothing to do.

"Oh really? Who?" Shigure asked interested since no one but Hatori knew anything about him and the stoic man was speaking a word to no one.

"Hana and Un, I haven't seen them in years."

"Tohru's friends? How do you know them?"

Was this a game of twenty questions? Note: Kayne gets a bit snippy when he's bored but he doesn't say most of the things he wants to. "Hana was in one of my old schools and I liked her scent and aura." Shigure had a look on his face but Kayne ignored it as he went on. "And I met Un in her gang."

"But wasn't Un's gang made up of all girls...?"

There was a long silence as Kayne now looked away from him rubbing the back of his head. "Well you see... they needed a _dog_ just incase things got nasty and I... looked a lot like a girl when I was younger..."

"..." Shigure didn't say anything as he stared at Kayne who still didn't look at him and acted like he hadn't just said he used to look like a girl. "So... you're saying that when you where younger you looked like a little girl...?"

Kayne sighed as he looked at him and gave him a curt nod, "When I was younger I never cut my hair so it was long and I guess I had very soft wavy-straight hair so everyone mistook me as a girl..."

Another long silence came over them as Kayne watched Shigure until he broke up laughing. Kayne just rolled his eyes as he got up walking to the sliding door that was open for the warm summer soon to be coming fall air. "Ahhahh! Where-where are you going? Are you go-going to go play with your dollies?" Shigure laughed holding his sides as he fell backwards on the floor.

"I'm going out to train, I'll be coming back with the others." He growled as he stomped out of the house.

Kayne ended up training for most of the day and stopped about an hour before everyone got out of school. He sighed as he lit up another smoke waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Tohru in a window and waved at her when she noticed him standing there. "Man she's cute, I'll feel bad if I corrupt her..."

"Hey Wolfy can I get a smoke?" Un asked as she came out from the building.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" He asked with a smile as he handed her one of his sweet smelling cancer sticks.

She took it from him and got close so that the tips of their cigarettes tips touched and caught a light off it. "Mmm I'm skipping, knew you'd be back." she smiled taking a deep breath, "You know you owe me seven good years of sex now right?"

He shook his head, "If you used my lighter then _you'd_ owe me seven good years of sex, we just monkey fucked right now."

"I still don't get that," she sighed as they leaned against the gate.

"Me either." he agreed looking up with the smoke coming out of his nose. "Hnn it seems the Princess sees us." he said as he nudged her side and they looked up at Tohru who seemed slightly disappointed that Un wasn't in class. He took another breath of smoke and moved his gaze back up towards the clouds, "So you have some questions for me right?"

She too took another intake of smoke and sighed it out as she leaned against his side, "How are you?"

"Indifferent I guess."

"You're always like that. So how badly did they mess you up before you left? I didn't get a good view at lunch." she told him as she turned and started to lift his shirt but he placed his hand over hers.

"If you want to check we'll go somewhere else so no one can see. I don't want another case opened about this when I'm not even with them anymore." She nodded and they walked away heading into a small forest that was behind the school. "Now don't freak... you know I've had worse done to me." he told her while she eyed him.

When he got her nod he lifted his shirt. "Mother fuckers!" She screamed as she placed her hands all over hi body and he didn't even make a sound of pain as he let her. "Why do you let those assholes do this to you?! On the street no one can even lay a finger on you and you let those ass wipes beat your ass!"

Kayne shrugged looking off to the side still smoking. "They're family..."

"Family doesn't do dumb shit like this to other family members..." she told him as she looked up at him but he didn't make eye contact with her as he went on ignoring the painful looks at his body. "We should take to go see someone Wolf... These look really bad, worse that I've seen on you."

"They're not infected nor are they to deep, they're fine. And the Sohma family's doctor is already working his ass off on taking care of me..."

"Right that Hatori guy? Are you sure you want him looking over your wounds? Since you're so against men touching you?" She asked as he put his shirt down.

He just shrugged as he pulled his shirt down low on himself and pulled up his pants as he finished it up, "I'm okay I guess... me and him have a connection of sorts that I don't have with normal people. But if he touches me I'll break every bone in his hands..."

Un laughed rubbing his shoulder, "Now that's the Kayne I know and love. I was getting worried that you had another mental breakdown."

"Well I'm not and you should get back to class."

"Why? Class is going to end in five minutes." she told him as she looked a watch. He sighed shaking his head dropping his smoke to the ground and rubbing it out. "So lets go greet the others."

He smiled as they walked back. "Yo guys!" he shouted towards the gang who turned around with a smile. "What's up?" he smiled at them as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kayne walked home with the Sohma family with what seemed to be the normal for them; Kyo picking a fight with Yuki who was getting hanged on by Haru while Momiji tried to keep Tohru's attention on him while she tried to stop the two from fighting. He just walked by them smiling at the loving scene of the family, he really wished that he was exposed to this sooner, maybe then he wouldn't be so skeptical about everything.

To him if anything was done for him or said it always meant that they wanted something from him, or that he was going to pay for it later. Niceness was a luxury that he never really got a taste for from everyone around him. "Hey Kayne why are you walking so far away from everyone?" Haru asked as he changed his leaning posts to him. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Not used to people being so civil to each other." he smiled a bit letting him put his weight on him.

"Civil? This is civil?" Hari asked looking back at the two who were not arguing and at any moment Kyo would--- and there he goes, flying through the air and colliding with a tree... "You sure about that?"

Kayne laughed which drew everyones attention to him, "Okay maybe not civil but you can feel the loving vibes through all the chaos."

"God you're laugh is hot..." Haru purred in his ear rubbing his lower body into his backside which made Kayne stiffen.

"Sorry I don't screw family members..."

"We may be family but we're not closely related... and besides we're both guys no children will come from it so we don't need to worry about little monsters with six toes running around." Haru explained to him nibbling on the top of his ear.

Kayne just laughed more shaking his head to get him to stop nibbling on his sear. "Wow man, did you put that much thought into us screwing?" he asked looking back at him then shook his head again, "Nevermind, don't answer that."


	3. Help

**_AN_****:_ I am having a hard time coming up with what should happen next, this story was a random thought that I turned into a story ^ ^' I need some ideas on what to do, just throw them at me and I'll turn them into a part in the story. Thank you for those who have added me as their favorite author and this as their favotire story; try reading some of my other work that I have more in ~cough cough Lay Down with the Sickness cough~ Anyway please continue to read and report what you think, you guys are the ones who are keeping me writing and putting them on here for everyone to read._**

**_ Sincerely;_**

**_ Red Fang AKA Emo Puppy_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A deep sigh came out of Kayne as he closed his eyes listening to Yuki and Kyo bicker, well mainly it was Kyo who was yelling that he'd one day defeat the snobbish rat. "What are you sighing about dog?! You don't know anything about me!" he shouted at hearing Kayne's yawn.

Kayne opened his eyes to look at him, "You're right I don't really know you yet since I've only been here for so long but all you ever do is bitch and bitch and bitch, getting your ass kicked by him and never learning your lesson. Don't you ever get tired of having your body hurt all the time?" he asked as he sat up and everyone just looked at him. They have all wanted to tell him that but they thought Kyo was just too stupid to listen to their warnings.

Kyo blinked at him, did he really just say that to him? "Fine then why don't you fight me huh?! I'll kick your ass just like I'll kick that damn rats!" he shouted.

"Kyo please don't!" Tohru shouted but it was to late. Kyo lunged himself at Kayne who was still half laying on the floor. But instead of a full out brawl on the floor Kayne leaned back catching Kyo's stomach with his feet and flung him over himself and into the sliding door sending him flying. "Kyo!" Tohru shouted as she ran out after him.

There was a silence between the rest of the Sohma's and Kayne who looked at where he landed. "That was sweet!" Haru shouted as he started to laugh and Yuki just snickered as he leaned over and patted his knee.

"That was reflex." Kayne said rubbing the back of his head and went over to Kyo who was rubbing his head and cursing under his breath. "Sorry 'bout that Kyo, its a reflex to do that when someone fling towards me while I'm on the ground. Remember I'm a fighter." he told him as he got ahold of his head and tilted it to the side to see that he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. "I made you bleed." he frowned and leaned in licking the blood up.

Kyo's face lit up as did everyone who was watching, Kayne skillfully licked up the blood. "What the Hell are you doing...?" Kyo asked in a soft voice his eyes closed as he shivered at the slick feeling of Kayne's tongue healing him. He wouldn't admit it but it felt pretty good...

"Healing you." Kayne told him as he moved back licking his fangs. Kayne had a bit of a blood fetish.

"Fucking dog don't touch me!" Kyo shouted as he regained himself shoving Kayne away who really didn't move. The guy was built like a rock! Kyo growled when his shove didn't faze the Wolf, so he just got up and stomped into his room where he smothered his face into his pillow. Oh God he got off on that! Why was he freaking hard from having another guy lick his blood from his face?! Something was wrong with Kyo! He needed to remember he liked girls, GIRLS! Wait... he didn't like any girls...

Kayne on the other hand let out a frustrated sigh as soon as he heard Kyo's door slam. Mother fuck him he was hard and he wanted to get off... Blood was a _real_ turn on for him... "You okay Kayne?" Yuki asked from where he sat at the table with Haru, Tohru had ran upstairs trying to comfort Kyo but he wasn't opening the door.

He let out another sigh before he stood up and turned around to them, "Yeah just gettin' a bit frisky." He told them, yeah he wasn't trying to hide that he was turned on. Well he might of if Tohru was still in the room.

Yuki coughed after he found himself to be starring then looked to the side while Haru smirked, "I know where Shigure hides the whisky."

A smile came onto Kayne's face as he looked at Haru in a whole new light, "Well I get even more frisky when I drink my whisky."

"Perfect!" Shigure shouted as he came into the room already bottle in hand.

Later that night Kyo rolled around in his bed letting out frustrated sighs, he couldn't sleep! It just wasn't cool! He got his ass handed to him by the new guy and that just wasn't fair! Kyo trained long and hard but that damn rat and Wolf who he had never seen train was kicking his ass! That was really painful for his pride... Kyo took a softer sighed as he rolled onto his side curling around his pillow, there where things about the Wolf boy that he just didn't understand... like why he felt 'safe' around him.

Kyo closed his eyes, these where things he'd much rather not think about nor did he ever think he'd have to think about. It made him question his damn sexuality! Kyo's eyes snapped open as he felt the space behind him on the bed dip and someone get under the covers with him. But before he could turn around arms wrapped around his waist holding him in place as Kayne's head appeared on his shoulder looking down at him. His green eyes glowing in the dark like cats eyes, they seemed to set Kyo's body a flame. "What the Hell are you doing in my bed?!" Kyo shouted at him his hair standing on end, when had the boy gotten into his room?! How long had he been there?! He didn't hear him come in it was only when he got on the bed he noticed his existence! Was the Wolf boy a freakin' ninja?!

Kayne flinched at his loud voice and groggily rubbed his face into his cheek. "Keep your voice down, it's late." He groaned out to him as he moved his body closer to Kyo's which only made Kyo more on edge, Kayne had a fucking hard on! "I heard you sighing and rolling around in bed all the way downstairs." He told him as he nuzzled more into him. Kyo could smell the alcohol on his breath but still he didn't really stop Kayne's advances. He was thinking that maybe he should just see where things where going.

"Why are you in my bed?" he hissed out, okay maybe not. It was getting a wee bit hard for him to think with something hard poking into his lower back...

"Hmm I though that maybe the reason why you can't sleep is because you're always by yourself. I know I get my best sleep when I'm sleeping with someone beside me, well that's really the only time I get any sleep." Kayne yawned to the side so not to in Kyo's face. He moved his face afterwards behind Kyo's shoulder nuzzling his face into him sleepily.

Kyo thought about this for a moment and frowned, "So you're saying you haven't been sleeping since you've been here?"

"Mmm before that. I didn't sleep or eat much when I was with my family." He told him sleepily already dozing off.

That caused Kyo's frown to deepen, okay maybe he wouldn't kick the Wolf out of his bed. He had been noticing his head nodding off while, well, all the time. And he didn't eat any food since around them, not at the dinner with the God or at the house with all of Tohru's pleading. Okay she wasn't pleading more as crying because Kayne wasn't eating and she thought she hadn't prepared the food to his liking. How had he gotten out of that anyway? Tohru was making such a big deal about it but he didn't remember Kayne eating anything after that either, how'd he do it? Kyo shook his head mentally.

But before Kyo could ask him more questions Kayne was passed out drunk behind him. Kyo let out a long sigh and bit the inside of his lip, seriously why was Kayne so warm and cuddly?

The next morning Kyo stretched as he woke up feeling completely relaxed and comfortable, he didn't even want to get up and stalk around the house like he normally did every morning. Hey he was a cat, it's what they do. They stalk to make sure what's theirs is safe, kinda like a dog. He had caught Shigure walking, more like bumping into things, in the morning. Okay you couldn't really say he was up it was more like sleep walking, and he was always crying in his sleep about his walls being broken. What a freak. Anyway back to Kyo and Kayne:

Kyo purred at the warmth that surrounded him but snapped his eyes open as he hear a growling purr answer him. 'What the fuck?!' He shouted in his head as he shot up into a sitting positioned looking down at Kayne. Was Kayne mostly naked when he came up into his room last night? And was he always so nude when sleeping? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS CLOTHES!?

"Hnn..." Kayne frowned in his sleep as the blankets where pulled off of him revealing him to the cold temperature of the room so early in the morning, plus the added loss of warmth from Kyo moving away from him. Kyo's face went a deep scarlet color as he looked Kayne's body over in the moonlight that came from the window at the head of his bed. Kayne's body had a nice tan to it but it seemed ivory in the light of the moon, and the light shadowed the muscles perfectly. No one could say that Kayne didn't put work into his body for it was just to perfectly chiseled. Kyo bit his lip, for some strange reason he really wanted to run his hands down his chest and stomach. Better yet claw it... it would look really good with red striped going down those hard muscles...

Oh God he needed to stop! He was getting a boner! But that really didn't stop Kyo from continuing his analysis of Kayne's body. It just seemed so foreign to him. Yes Kyo was in some great shape and yes he has been in the boys' shower room both at school and at his adoptive father's dojo but never had he seen a body like this! Broad shoulders, a nice waist, nice definition even though he wasn't flexing or showing off, and a huge ----!!! OH JEBUS KAYNE HAD A WOODY! Kyo eeped as he covered his face but peeked through the cracks back at the -cough- large organ that stood up. He must of had a lot of blood pumping through that thing for it to stand up...

Kayne rolled around in his sleep causing Kyo to remove his gaze from the spot below the belt to his face. Kayne reached out grouping at where Kyo once was which seemed to have been either half on his chest and stomach or pressed up against him. What should Kyo do? They where both hard -cough- so should he pretend he never woke up and go back to sleep comfortably with Kayne? Ha! Hell no!

Kyo threw the blankets back over Kayne as he went in search of his dark room for his clothes that somehow randomly went missing from his body during the night. Once his clothes where retrieved and placed back onto his being he quickly left the room making his way outside and into the forest so that he could train. Kyo needed to get out of there! So many things where messing with his head right now and why the Hell was he staring INTENTLY at another man's manhood?! Maybe he should talk with his father about this? Fuck no! He could tell no one! NO ONE! Or he'd be the laughingstock of the Sohma family! What he really needed right now was to go out into the cold air and train a bit to get his mind off of everything.

When Kyo came back from his training he found Kayne to be sitting on the porch looking out to him with a smoke in hand. Kyo gulped as he slowed his jog down back over to him, damn his eyes made shivers run up and down his spine... "How was training?" Kayne asked him like nothing had happened. Wait, nothing had happened as far as Kayne knew as in meaning he didn't know that Kyo was checking his body out with lustful eyes.

Okay Kyo was getting to be a little bit paranoid thinking that Kayne knew what he had done, ha. He was fast asleep, dead to the world and all that was surrounding him. "It was good. How'd you sleep?"

Kayne smiled as smoke slowly passed through his lips, "Great thanks. I haven't slept like that for years." He told him as he smothered the last of his smoke into the grass. "I'm a deep sleeper when I'm with someone." He smiled at him as they went to walk inside. From how freely Kayne was walking Kyo could only imagine that Kayne had taken care of himself before going out to smoke... imagine... Kayne wanking off... GAHH! Kyo needed to keep his mind out of the gutter! "I'll make breakfast, anything special you'd like?" Kayne asked Kyo who looked off to the side blushing madly. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Kyo asked startled with a jump as he looked back at Kayne who had one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I asked if there was anything you'd like special for breakfast other than a beefcake." He smirked as he pointed to himself.

"You're such a loser!" Kyo shouted at him as he stomped inside.

Kayne chuckled as he walked inside after him, "Oh my dear Kitty how could I pass that up when you where looking so cute and embarrassed. Which raises me to the question, why are you so embarrassed?" Kyo stopped walking as his entire body felt like it was on fire.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kyo shouted at him before running upstairs and locking himself in the bathroom. Kayne just laughed as he moved himself into the kitchen. "Fucking Kayne saying such embarrassing things..." Kyo growled under his breath as he stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower. He was sweaty from his workout and his body felt hot from being under Kayne's gaze.

Kyo continued to grumble to himself as he washed body avoiding the troubling area on him... he didn't need to get more riled up but then he needed to get rid of it before he went downstairs... 'God damn that Wolf!' He cursed in his head as he took care of himself.

Later that day; to bad for Kyo but it was just going to be him and Kayne in the house. It had seemed that Akito had called for another dinner but this time excluding the Cat and Wolf. Which would have left them alone with Tohru but she had already made plans with Uo and Hana, which Kayne had to explain to her that it was fine for her to go out and spend time with the girls and that they'll, meaning him and Kyo, would happily join them at a later date. Which was weird because Kayne had only been living with them for almost a week(?) and already seemed to be excepted into the family.

So that left Kyo and Kayne at home, alone, with whisky... "So Kyo what do you want to do?" Kayne asked as he stretched out on the floor. In Kyo's opinion Kayne might have been a good cat by how he stretched and purred like one.

"Train." Was the only thing Kyo said as he looked out the open sliding door towards the background.

Kayne smiled over at him as he sat up with half his body, "Would you like to spar with me?" His wolf ears and tail popped out wagging behind him, oh he had things planned hidden up his sleeves.

Kyo looked back at him, that was a great idea! If Kyo couldn't defeat neither Kayne nor Yuki then maybe Kayne could teach him a few things so he could become stronger and able to kick both their butts! Ha! Kayne was so stupid for offering for now Kyo would never back down from him training with him! What a moron! "Sure I'll train with you."

A smirk appeared on Kayne's face which made Kyo nervous. "Okay but only on one condition, if I touch you you have to take a shot. But, if I tag you ten times you have to drink a bottle of whisky on your own." Kayne told him as he got up and pulled down the bottles of leftover whisky.

Hey if Kayne could handle alcohol then so could he! "You're on!" Kyo shouted and Kayne couldn't help but laugh as they went outside, that only caused Kyo to get pissed. "What are you laughing about!?"

Kayne had already shown Kyo that he could kick his butt while he was on his back on the floor, seriously what drove this kid to think that he could beat him? It was quite cute in Kayne's opinion. He just shook his head with a smile not even taking a pose as he waited for Kyo to make the first move, it was obvious that Kyo wanted to show him up but rather get his ass handed to him. "Nothin' babe, just think you're cute."

Kyo blushed at what he said but that didn't stop him from charging. "HAAA!" He roared out as he went at him but just fell on his face when Kayne moved out of the way. "Son of a ----!" Kyo cursed as he rubbed his nose. He growled as he got up but froze when Kayne held his fist out and it would have hit his nose.

"Point one." Kayne smiled then easily jumped back from Kyo's fist as he tried to nail him in the stomach.

To make a not so long story short Kyo got his ass handed to him without Kayne needing to lay one finger on him. "God damn it!" Kyo shouted as Kayne was now starting to get a little 'hands on' with the training rather than dodging all his attacks and making Kyo seem like a dirt loving idiot.

"Oh come on Kyo baby," Kayne purred as he pinned him down. Kayne was still fully clothed as to Kyo who had discarded his shirt long ago from all his moving around. "Hnn," he smirked as he kissed Kyo's neck making Kyo's body freeze up. "If you don't fight me back I'll think it's okay for me to do more." He told him as his wide tongue trailed down his chest, Kyo hadn't ever noticed that Kayne had had his tongue pierced.

Why wasn't Kyo stopping him?! This was not like him, not like him! His body seemed to purr and groove in strange ways encouraging the dominating wolf to continue with what he's doing and even more. Kyo bit his tongue to hold down any sound as Kayne licked at one of his nipples that hardened at contact. A small gasp came out of him when Kayne sucked it into his mouth having his tongue and piercing rub against it, Kyo's orange eyes rolled back into his head as his chest arched up more into Kayne's mouth.

A soft seductive growl came out of Kayne as Kyo offered his body more to his mouth, God fuck him he wanted to fuck him! His lower member ached as he sucked on one of Kyo's nipples and the sweet sounds that came out of him. Kayne pried himself away from Kyo but didn't stop himself from kissing him hard on the lips. "You have a bottle of whisky to down." he told him as he stood up and helped Kyo up. Yeah it was obvious that they where both pretty turned on.

Kyo's face was beat red as he turned himself away from Kayne he did **not** want Kayne to see how hard he was or for the fact that he was blushing so deeply. He was ashamed of his body for wanting more of Kayne's mouth all over him and he wouldn't mind doing the same back for him. "Right... Are you going to be drinking too?" 'Yeah that's right, if I have to drink you're going to have to drink too! Ha mother fucker, I'm going to get you drunk like you where last night and take advantage of you! ... Wait... WHAT?! What the Hell am I thinking?!' he shouted in his head and aggressively messed his hair up.

Kayne on the other hand was watching as Kyo acted out a one man show of insanity in front of him. Once Kyo calmed down and at least glanced at him he nodded his head, "Yeah I'll be drinking too so don't worry your cute little head." He smiled and resisted the urge to grab Kyo's ass. Hey. Kayne was a horn dog, end of story. And he hadn't _slept_ with anyone for some time now, he was getting a wee bit pent up if you catch on to what we're saying...

So he opened the bottles and handed one to Kyo with a smirk, "I bet I'll finish mine before you do."

For some reason Kyo smirked back, "You're on Wolf boy." They both got ready and Kayne randomly said go, yeah Kyo was new to drinking so he didn't know not to breath when chugging the alcohol so he spat some of it out coughing.

"Shit you've never done this before?!" Kayne shouted as he got up and quickly ran to get him something with flavor to drink. "Drink the pop, its called a chaser if you can't handle the alcohol." He told him as he moved the lip of the can to his lips while rubbing his back. "You okay?" He asked him once Kyo's Earth shattering coughs stopped. When he got his nod he kissed his forehead, "Don't scare me like that..."

"I'm still gonna finish my bottle, I keep my word." Kyo growled out as he grabbed the bottle and the can of pop. He was going to do this! He could do this! If that damn Wolf could do it then so could he! Kyo wasn't about to be shown up again.

"Then let's not do the bet, you're to new to the burn." he told him as he now sipped on his whiskey.

It took awhile but Kyo did finish the bottle, and yeah he was drunk. His face was flushed and he swayed a bit to some unknown rhythm that Kayne knew all to well. And now was his perfect chance. "Kyo come here for a moment." he told him as he patted his lap. He liked Kyo like this, he didn't give him any dirty looks and didn't hesitate on coming to him and sitting on his lap. "You look tense from our training, let me give you a shoulder and back rub babe." he whispered into his ear as his hands went to work.

Yeah there was no way this was going to stay innocent since both of them where turned on and drunk... well Kyo was drunk. Kyo purred as Kayne's hands touched his body but soon he wanted to play. Kyo turned around and pushed Kayne onto his back, correction Kayne let him push him onto his back. "Pinned you." He hicked up.

"Oh really?" Kayne smirked as he flipped them around.

Right about then was when everyone came home, it seems that Akito didn't want them dinner but more like brunch. So when they came inside all they saw was a flustered Kyo on his back being pinned by a smirking Kayne. Tohru eeped at the sighed which got the two boys to look up at them. "Ahh so um, what's up?" Kayne asked still with his body over Kyo's.


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN: Well here is another chapter. I'm happy to know that there are people reading my stories ^ ^ need to know or I don't feel like continuing a story no one cares about =p sorry it has taken me so long but as everyone says when they are late on something 'A lot of things have been popping up and I just haven't had the time'. Anyway here is chapter 5 of The Wolf, tell me what you like and don't like or if you have any ideas. R&R plz! Chapter 5 coming really soon!_**

Chapter 4

Since the awkward walk in Kyo had been keeping a distance from Kayne, he didn't want that happening again! He should have never let his guard down around that sly Wolf! God why was he constantly hard when he thought about the new guy? "What is wrong with me...?" he asked slowly as he pulled on his bangs and a fist knocked him on his ass.

"Kyo!" The Master of the Dojo -Kyo's adoptive father- ran over to him. "Why are you so distracted?" He looked him over and then blushed. "Why don't we bring this to my office to talk about over tea?" He asked. Kyo was pinked face looking up at him with his legs spread showing off something -cough-...

In the room Kyo blushed looking down at his steaming tea as his father watched him, "So what is bothering you my son?"

"The new guy..." Kyo whispered out.

"Jerry? What did he-?"

"Not him! That sly overbearing head to far up his ass Wolf boy Kayne!" Kyo shouted standing up.

His adoptive father stared at him... "Wolf boy?"

Kyo looked down at him now realizing he had stood up and was shouting up towards the sky. He blushed lightly as he finally noticed his outburst but blushed even more when he was sporting his hard on to him. "Sorry Shishou... He's the new Zodiac member, the Wolf."

He continued to watch his son then asked, "Kayne? That's a... boys name..." He was getting at that, Kyo's first crush was on a guy? He'd kick that guys ass! How dare he corrupt his son? But... if Kyo liked him he had to seem strong and from what he had heard about this new Zodiac member he had seemed to put Akito in his place. No one had ever done that. The new boy already seemed to be making a difference in the family and a good one at that. "How do you feel about... him?"

Kyo's face flushed more as he sipped at his tea, "Um, I don't know... I feel kinda warm and he's cuddly... and safe..." 'Not to mention whenever I think about him my mind goes hazy and I want to do things to myself and him and that I get a huge boner!' Kyo thought to himself shifting on his seat. God why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be gay? Well at least he wasn't attracted to anyone other guy, it just seemed to be Kayne which was okay for Kyo. Hey could admit, only in his mind, that Kayne had an attractive body... "I get... hot..." he squeaked out.

This boy was so dead!

By the time Kyo got home he had already showered and just went up stairs dropping onto his bed. He had stayed late on the weekend this time to get his frustration over Kayne out of his system before he went back to the source of the problem itself. Groaning the said problem rolled him onto his back, "What do you want?"

Kayne smiled down at him leaning forward to lightly brush his lips over his which got Kyo's eyes to shoot open with a blush. "That's more like it. Have you eaten yet?"

What was more like it? It takes him hours to get the need to fuck(?) out of his system but a quick second of a kiss to get it up, what the fuck! Kayne got up at his silent reply and went downstairs only to come back up with some food. "Eat. It'll make Tohru happy to know you ate it when you got home."

"It would make her happy if she knew you had some too." Kyo told him as he sat up and went to the edge of the bed with the food, he was raised not to eat in bed. But wait... did he just kind of sound like he cared for the Wolf? "Cause you know we never see you eat and you haven't eaten any of her food. You know she thinks she messes up when you don't eat her food." He told him quickly then stuffed food into his mouth to stop the spew of words that was coming out of him. Why was he so damn nervous?

He nodded a bit at Kyo's words, "Okay then." He said then moved over taking the bite that Kyo was about to shove into his already stuffed cheeks. "Then we'll both tell her tomorrow morning that we ate." He gave him a wide smile and Kyo swallowed the food awkwardly. "Hey breathe!" Kayne softly shouted at him as he rubbed his back.

Once Kyo could breathe again Kayne tackled him back onto the bed kissing him. God he had wanted to kiss him so badly! And Kyo had been avoiding him which only made him crave him more! Kayne's lips moved against his as his hands pinned Kyo's over his head as he kissed him back. It was so hot! Kyo was kissing him back just as hard and he could smell the lust that came off of him, all of it was making Kyane's body brake out in a heat wanting to strip them of their clothes and go all the way. But he had plans...

Kayne moved off of him slowly licking his lips as he gazed down heatedly at Kyo. And Kyo just melted even more under his gaze as his body once again betrayed him and grooved for him to touch his skin. "Sorry lost a bit of my control." Kayne confessed and moved his hard grip from around Kyo's wrists. "I got you something." He told him as he moved his hard hot body away from him and bent over the side of the bed.

Kyo wanted so much more from that! Damn it his body was so hot! Why'd he pull away? Kyo would have let him do whatever he wanted thought he'd 'attempt' to beat his ass afterwards. "Here," he told him as he tossed him a bag. As soon as the bag hit his hand a wave of smell rampaged through his nose making his body purr. "Don't open it, just play with it. If you eat it it'll make you sick." He told him with a smile then stalked over to him taking the bag away from his face that Kyo was now inhaling deeply. "It's catnip." He smiled then tossed it into the air having Kyo press his body against his as he tried to get the bag back.

'Keep calm Kayne,' he told himself as Kyo pressed his lustful body against his, 'You'll get a close look at him in a minute.' He growled as his arms went around Kyo's waist then dropped it as he let him have the bag then moved away a bit.

Kyo had on baggy camo jeans and a black shirt while Kayne was already in his sleep wear; black silk sweat pants and nothing more. Kayne watched him then pounced making him mew as he wrestled his shirt off then moved away again. He could see the confusion that was on Kyo's face as he did it but the catnip was making him high. Kayne made another attack this time stripping him of his pants and moved away.

Now was the time to attack. Kayne stalked over to him but he made sure Kyo could see what he was doing. He didn't want to get clawed because he scared him... or maybe he did? Kyo threw the bag across the room as he too took a pouncing position but was tackled back by the bigger boy. He giggled a little as he kissed Kayne back who touched his needy body.

Fuck he was kissing him back and was even giggling! This was getting hot! All he wanted to do was touch and taste not go all the way! Well not yet, he wanted to seduce him then sleep with him. It was how Kayne played his game. And God did he want to be in him! "Haa~" he moaned with his forehead against Kyo's as they looked down at each others bodies.

Their hot breaths mingling with each other until Kayne closed his eyes purring as Kyo ran his hands over his chest. "Kyo I'm trying to be good." he told him in a pant as he kissed him again before pressing his hard member into the smaller boy. Though Kayne had figured Kyo to be a year or so older than him but Kayne's body developed a lot sooner and more than others. He had the body of a hardworking eighteen year old that liked to play football and workout in his spare time, and that was what Kayne liked to do sometimes. But the fact that he was getting at right now was that Kyo's body seemed smaller when compared to his body type. Kyo moaned as he pressed into him and bared his neck to Kayne who zeroed in on it before kissing and licking at the spot. "Don't do this to me..."

"Don't do wh-aah!" Kyo asked then moaned out as Kayne sank his fangs into his neck making his body jump into his grinding harder into him. He couldn't help but start to buck his hips into Kayne's hard and demanding ones as he drank his blood. When had this been a turn on for him? When had anything been a turn on for him? God he was gay! But that didn't matter right now, right now it felt good to have his fangs in his neck drinking his blood as he rubbed this flame that grew between them.

His blood filled his mouth and it made his mind go fuzzy, Kyo's blood was so rich it made his body numb and want to fuck. But he managed to pull away and licked the wound clean until it was like it was never there then went down his body kissing and licking until he pushed Kyo onto his back. "Let me take over kay babe?" He told him as he kissed him and humped hard between his legs getting him to moan out.

Kyo made his body hot, it had been so long since his body was hot like this and it had never been this intense. He sucked on his neck before rubbing his hot hands over his shivering body as he moved slowly down until he sucked one of his nipples into his mouth getting Kyo's body to arch up wanting more of the heat over his body. Kayne smiled as he switched to the other, "Do you like it when I play with these?" He asked then flicked his tongue over the numb that made Kyo moan. That was all Kayne needed to know to go back and suck on them as his nails lightly trailed over his body.

"Ah Kayne," Kyo mewed as his body shivered as he wiggled under him. He looked down and watched as Kayne shuddered, "What's wrong?" he asked wondering if he was disgusted because of his lewd body that melted and burned for him to take him and make him his, Kyo really had no idea where this was coming from but it was how he was taking it since the shudder Kayne had given.

A growl came out of Kayne as he yanked Kyo's remaining clothes off. "You're making this very hard for me to stay under control. I just want to make you feel good." he told him and gave him a deep kiss as one of his hands started to stroke at Kyo's member. Kyo erupted into a moan in the kiss as his member was being touched and stroked by Kayne's strong hands. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He told him softly as he kissed him again and went right down to the point between his legs.

This was Kayne's plan: Soften Kyo up to being around him, get him to drop his guard, seduce him. And in seducing him he starts off soft; kisses and light touches then go into the heavier stuff but Kyo was making this hard for him to hold back! He was going to take this up a step. He panted hotly on the tip before licking the red crown that shivered before sucking it softly into his mouth.

The loud gasps that came out of Kyo made Kayne growl as he swallowed more of him into his mouth sending vibrations through the member that shuddered already telling Kayne that his need was close to climax. "Calm down," he panted as his hands roughly stroke up and down the tight skin, "I want this to last a little." He went back to sucking him into his mouth as his skilled tongue rolled and flickered over the crown that bled white tears in Kayne's mouth.

"K-Kayne!" Kyo gasped out again his fingers going into his dark hair then softly started to purr. His body only seemed to get hotter with the attention Kayne was paying to it and it felt like he was going to burn up, turn to ashes under the heat of his own body and that which Kayne gave off. How could Kayne stay like this? Masterfully working his lower member bringing excitement and pleasure to new meanings, the world never seemed so sensual before and it was all because Kayne came into his life. Now that sounded gay... but it was how Kyo was feeling. There was something, primitive, that was drawing him towards the Wolf boy who was still only a stranger to him. Kyo didn't know him, no one knew him... wait, Hana and Uo knew him... They had been with him from a long time ago so they had to know things about Kayne that no one other than the God Akito and Hatori knew about. He had to think of a way to get them to spill all they knew about this boy.

Damn it! With Kyo mewing and moaning his name Kayne was having a hard time controlling himself, and that wasn't like him! Kayne worked really hard to curb that wild streak that was in him the one where he went out looking for fights and thrills stealing cars and other objects and fucking. Non stop screwing, any sex, anytime, any place, Kayne loved it. And here this boy was bringing it back out of him, wanting him to be wild and ruthless, to take him so hard and blow his mind. Make him feel safe so that he would never want to leave Kayne's protection. God why did he have these feelings?

His ears perked as he heard someone talking and then some shuffling downstairs. Someone was coming up, Kayne uttered a curse in his head as he worked Kyo harder. Just a slight push on a vein and Kyo exploded into his mouth as would his voice if Kayne hadn't quickly threw his hand over his mouth muffling his moans. "Keep quite baby, someone is coming to our door." As soon as he told him that there was a knock. Kayne tucked Kyo into the bed as he watched his eyes grow heavy before he fell asleep.

It was cute, watching Kyo fall asleep because he came so hard. But it bothered him that someone had to ruin it for he was going to keep Kyo up all through the night doing things to him. He silently stomped to the door flinging it open not caring that he was stark naked and had a raging hard on. "Yes?" He asked with a little pant. Now that Kyo had fallen asleep he'd have to take care of himself in the shower.

Hatori listened as he heard someone move around in the room before having the door sung open revealing a sexy Kayne who looked annoyed. He tried to say something but his eyes wandered over his body before lightly touching some markings, "Well you're body is healing up very well." Hatori didn't know where to keep his eyes since he couldn't look him in the eye for there was white cum that had dripped down Kayne's chin, hot body, and an organ that was pointing up, yeah he didn't know where to look.

"I told you it would." Kayne told him puffing out his chest a bit more to feel a fuller contact of Hatori's fingertips. Hey he was horny and having someone touch you always felt good. "If you keep staring at my body I'll take it as an invitation." He leaned against the door frame smirking a little, "I don't think you picked up on my sexual frustration and came here to relieve me of them, so what'd ya want?" He asked as he reached in the room pulling out his smokes and lighting one up.

He gulped a little as he looked away with a blush, "Akito is feeling like punishing someone so he sent me here to get you."

"Oh?" Kayne asked rising an eyebrow then nodded as he went into the room pulling on only a pair of baggy pants leaving the zipper and button undone. "Let's go."

At the main house Akito sat un-patiently as he waited for his Wolf to come to him but when he entered the room he was pleased. Kayne came in sexually frustrated and no one could make him think otherwise since he saw his manhood press against the fabric that wasn't even fastened right and smoking heavily. He could see the healing marks of what had happened from his original family, it kind of pissed him off but at the same time the marks looked delicious on him. "What took you?" he asked as he got up and stalked over to him.

Kayne finished his smoke and pinched out the last of the ember with his fingers having it hiss. "Sorry, we can only drive so quickly." He almost purred when Akito's hands ran over his bare chest. "Now what do you want to do? I heard I was to be punished?"

Akito smirked at him as he reopened one of the healing cuts and heard a slight hiss out of Kayne then started to lick up the blood, "I did but now I want to fuck."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Kayne is the Wolf of the Zodiac, and a big part of being a Wolf is wanting to fuck and that was one of Kayne's favorite pass times. He loved to screw and play around he'd fuck anyone but that could all also be from what had happened to him in his younger years which not a lot of people knew about. So when sex was offered Kayne didn't pass it up.

The next morning Kyo rolled around in his bed feeling good sensations running through his body, he had never felt like this before. "Hnn what happened last night?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair then sat up feeling his neck. Everything that went on last night swarmed his memory.

It felt so good with Kayne's hands on his body his lips on his nipples and his mouth taking in his lower appendage. It was mind blowing and it was just foreplay! What would sex be like with the Wolf? Holy fuck he wanted to have sex with Kayne? When did this happen? And where was that bastard, Kyo wanted to kick his ass for the exceptional head he got last night! But how could he be sure that what happened last night really happened? His body felt really good like so good he had never knew he could feel this good good. He ran for the bathroom and looked at his neck, he didn't see any bite marks that Kayne should have left since he was drinking his blood... maybe all that was a dream... Oh God he had a huge wet dream about Kayne!

But... where was he? Kyo had gotten used to the Wolf sleeping in his bed at night, he gave off a lot of heat...

All that could wait for a moment, Kyo was going to go on like he normally did with his day. He'd take a shower skipping his training since he got home late last night from the dojo then go down to eat and be greeted by Tohru and probably that damn Wolf who would be grinning like an idiot like he had been for the past week. Cursing Kyo took care of his morning problem that came from the thought of the other boy then got dressed making his way down towards the dinning room dodging a still sleeping Yuki and sat down.

"Kyo where is Kayne, is he not up yet?" Tohru asked as she brought out the food.

"He's not down here?" Kyo asked confused then shrugged. "He wasn't in the room. Maybe he went out training."

Tohru made a small face as she sat down, "I thought he'd be starting school with us today."

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

It wasn't until lunch time they had heard anything about Kayne's where about. Haru and Momiji ran towards them breathing hard, "What's wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly.

Haru doubled over then looked up at them with an expression that made panic rush through them, it wasn't liked Haru to run himself so hard that he was out of breath. "Akito... called to punish, Kayne." He panted. Those gasping pants that came out of him made a shudder of cold chills run rampage through their bodies.

Yuki and Kyo was in shock, the fear crippled them from speaking a word that everyone had wanted to know. "W-why?" Tohru asked, even she was cold from the mention of his name.

The boys stood up and shook their heads raising their shoulders as to show they didn't know. "We don't know, all we do know was that he sent Hatori out last night to get him and he's still back at the main house."

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

This was absolutely insane! Why the Hell was Kyo going to the freakin' main house to see the damn Wolf? He didn't, no he shouldn't, care about the Wolf. How _dare_ he come into his life and turn it upside down. But here he was... waiting outside at the main house with the rest of the younger group.

No one had seen Kayne not even when he came in last night and it was getting everyone on edge. It was so nerve racking and he had only just entered into the family and already he had entered into their hearts enough for them to be worried about him. They were all scared that he was left alone with their abusive head of the house who always crossed a line. They saw Hatori come out for a smoke and they all rushed him trying to get any information out of him.

He blinked as all of them were on him trying to figure out about anything that had ben happening between Kayne and Akito. "Hold on a second." He didn't even light his smoke as they all backed off and waited impatiently for him to saw anything. "Kayne is fine, if anything he'd been putting Akito in his place since he got here."

They blinked when they saw him blush but didn't have time to ask him anything for the subject of the conversation walked out lighting up. He was tackled back by the group.


End file.
